


Lifesaver

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Lifesaver

Sonny had just stepped off the elevator on his floor, his detective instincts still turned on for the day since he had barely made it to his apartment door. Something was definitely burning, and after a brief pause he could hear the beeping of a smoke alarm going off a few doors down. He jogged the few steps to the offending door, knocking louder than he originally intended. He heard a scuffling inside for a few seconds, the sound of a patio door being slid open before the door got pulled open. Your eyes flashed to his badge, your frazzled brain not completely realizing the situation.

“Oh fuck, someone called the cops!?”

“Nah.” He chuckled, a grin spreading across his face as you glanced up to it.

“Wait…you live down the hall…Sonny, right?”

“Yeah. Hate ta admit I don’t think I ever got your name, I just know ya have that adorable cocker spaniel.” His head glanced around the apartment briefly, searching for the dog. He had to admit, the excuse of getting to pet/talk to the pup was always a more than welcome excuse to share a few words with you when you ran into each other in the hallway or shared an elevator. He’d always thought you were cute, he just never seemed to have the ideal time to step in and _properly_ introduce himself and a little flirtation. 

“Oh,” you laughed, “she’s not mine, I just walk Pepper for Ms Harrison once it’s too cold or icy, she’s got a bad hip. And it’s Y/N…” you extended a hand that he took to shake, probably lingering a little too long, but enjoying the feeling of your soft skin against his. You both jumped when the smoke alarm started screeching again, you gave an annoyed sigh and Sonny could see the hint of frustration tears in the corners of your eyes as you whipped the tea towel off your shoulder, turning back to the device to attempt to get the smoke away from it.

“Doll I got it.” He stepped past you into the apartment, missing the way you flushed at the nickname. “Nothin’s actually on fire, right?”

“Aside from my disastrous life, no.”

Chuckling, he easily reached up to the ceiling, popping the detector off its base and plucking the battery out, relieving both of your ears of the horrendous noise while the remaining bits of smoke were sucked out the balcony door. 

“There. Just make sure ta put the battery back in once the room’s cleared.”

“Thanks.” You gave a downtrodden sigh, muttering out a _‘fuck’_ as you turned back to the kitchen.

“What happened?” He asked out of general curiosity. It was clear you were either on your way out, or had company coming, adorned in a cute classic red cocktail dress, with a perfect red lip to match.

“I had music going while I was getting ready, I didn’t hear the timer and…” your hand swung towards the stove, where your sweet potato casserole seemed fine except for the completely blackened marshmallows on top. “I’m supposed to be at my sister’s place in twenty minutes, there’s no way I’ll have time to remake it.” Surprisingly to you, Sonny moved into the kitchen, picking at one of the crispy marshmallows, he grabbed a spoon sitting on the counter and easily scooped a few off, dropping them onto a paper towel.

“This is totally salvageable! Do ya have more marshmallows?”

“Yeah.” You glanced at your watch, “I just don’t think I’ve got time to bake it again, besides, then the sweet potato’ll be overcooked.”

“Just trust me…okay?” He grinned at you and you practically swooned, “grab a spoon.” The two of you delicately scooped up all the burnt treats off the top of the dish, picking out any black flakes that dropped into the casserole. “There, see? Just like new.” You felt your cheeks heat again at the smile he gave you, suddenly aware of how close you were to each other. “Put a fresh layer of marshmallows on, I’ll be right back!”

“What? Sonny!” Before the words were even out of your mouth he was through the door, knowing you were in a time crunch.

You gave a sigh, if everything went horribly with dinner you’d at least be able to say you had a prolonged interaction with your super cute neighbour. You grabbed the bag of marshmallows from the cupboard, daintily placing them along the top of the casserole, praying whatever Sonny had in mind would work out. He shortly ducked through the door, right as your plopped the last marshmallow into its place. 

“Is that a blow torch? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He laughed at your question.

“It’s a butane torch, it’s the same thing they use on crème brûlée’s.”

“What? You a pastry chef when you’re not busy arresting crooks? Or do you have some weird pyromaniac kink I should be worried about?” Sonny let out a bark of a laugh at your teasing.

“I like ta dabble with things in the kitchen, took a few fine dining cookin’ classes over the years. Just somethin’ different than every day life.” He fired up the torch, carefully and slowly going over the top layer of the dish, successfully browning the marshmallows to a perfect golden without over cooking the lower layers. 

“You are a _life saver_!!” You beamed over at him as he flicked off the torch, “thank you so much! Seriously…you just made my night one hell of a lot better.”

“No problem.” He shot you a grin, “now you’re free to head downstairs an’ meet whatever date I’m sure is waiting for you.”

“Sonny,” you snorted, “I told you I’m going to my sisters, the only _date_ that’s going to come up is the fact that I don’t have one.”

“Oh…I guess I just…assumed..” he gestured toward your appearance, causing you to laugh.

“A girl can’t feel festive over the holidays?” You teased, “But no…I am…single as they come…” your phone buzzed, interrupting any further flirtation you were able to indulge in, “that’s my ride, I’ve gotta get going.” You quickly wrapped saran over the top of the dish, grabbing your keys as you shoved your phone into your purse. “Thank you….really.” You squeezed Sonny’s hand and gave him a soft smile that he nearly melted into before jumping back into go mode.

“Hey, let me put this back up for ya, so you don’t hafta drag a chair over.” His hands grabbed the smoke detector as you crossed the room to close and latch the balcony door.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime doll.” You couldn’t help but flush as you pulled your coat on, stepping into your heels. “Hey…” he paused briefly before returning to his apartment as you stopped to lock your door, pulling out a business card, “my cell’s on the back. Feel free to call if you need anything, baking disaster, blind date gone wrong…too much hassling from the family..”

“Thanks Sonny.” You giggled, sliding the card into your pocket as you gave him a small wave before heading to the elevator.

*

More than a few hours later, as Sonny was getting ready for bed, nearly finished with his nightly routine he heard his phone buzz from the beside table. Praying it wasn’t work he picked it up, brows quirking at the unknown number the text was from until he slid the text message open.

_‘Everyone loved the casserole, you’re a real life saver Sonny. I owe you a coffee…it’s the least I can do. You free Saturday?’_

_‘Anytime Doll. I’ll pick ya up at 2?’_

_‘Sounds perfect. :)’_

So? Your Christmas party may have been a little disastrous and stressful, but something very positive had come out of it. You couldn’t help but giggle as you got ready for bed that night, smiling at the fact that the cutie from down the hall had not only swooped in to save the day, but had actually agreed to a date later that week. Maybe Christmas wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
